


Houston Knights - TV Guide ads

by JoeyPare



Series: HK Images [3]
Category: Houston Knights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TV Guide ads for the CBS-TV Crime Drama - Houston Knights (1987, 1988)<br/>Starring: Michael Pare, Michael Beck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houston Knights - TV Guide ads

[](http://photobucket.com/) ..

[](http://photobucket.com/)   


[](http://photobucket.com/)  
... ... [](http://photobucket.com/)   


[](http://photobucket.com/) ... [](http://photobucket.com/)

[](http://photobucket.com/)  


[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
